


You held your breath

by liv0277



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Justin Foley, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liv0277/pseuds/liv0277
Summary: “I once read that holding your breath could stop a panic attack, so I kissed you”Clay finds Justin having a panic attack in the middle of there bedroom over his mom signing over his parental rights. And well, he definitely finds a way to calm him down•or, a clay and justin inspired kiss from stydia





	You held your breath

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one shot, so i’m not sure if it is going to be good enough or not. This kiss was inspired by stydia in teen wolf, when stiles is having a panic attack!

Justin and Clay were adapting to their new life together as brothers. Sharing a room, sharing a new family. Justin was get a long well with his new family, except for one things. 

He was leaving his mom behind. 

In a two days, Justin would be standing in a court room asking his mother to sign away her parental rights and give them to Clay’s parents. He was very nervous, because she didn’t know how she was going to react. 

Justin also got the occasional panic attack’s.

He has had them ever since being a small child, and Bryce always found a way to calm him down. He didn’t have them regularly, so he didn’t see it as a problem or to mention it to Matt or Jeanine. 

But he did mention it to clay. 

They were on there way to school one day, when Justin briefly touched on the subject. “Don’t be freaked out if one ever happens” Justin commented. “I won’t. You saved me, remember?” Clay replied. They dropped the subject and started talking about something else. 

Clay never really thought about it after that, and never saw Justin have any type of panic attack. 

Until tuesday morning right before school. One day before Justin’s mother was signing away parental rights. 

Clay had just got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. “Justin, can you bring me some clothes?” He yelled from inside the bathroom. 

No response. 

Meanwhile, while Clay was taking a shower, Justin was getting ready for school. Thoughts started swimming in Justin’s head about court and seeing his mother again. 

Will he break when he sees her? Will she sign away her parental rights? While she give him the life he has always wanted? 

One thought lead to another, and he started getting out of breath and crying on the floor of their shared bedroom. 

“Justin, I said i needed my-“ Clay flew the door open to his bedroom, but instantly stopped when he saw the sight in front of him. 

Justin back was leaning against Clays bed, legs tucked in under him. His hand was clutching his chest and his breathing was going hard and fast. He was sobbing and hot tears were rolling down his face, along with him shaking uncontrollably. 

Clay froze in his place, what was he supposed to do?

He slowly walked over to Justin, careful not to startle him. He knelt down right in front of him and place his hands on his shoulders. “Hey, Hey Justin your okay” He whispered. 

Justin’s breathing wasn’t slowing down, it was going harder and faster and he looked light headed. 

“Justin your okay, i’m right here” he whispered again, trying to calm the older boy down. He let out a broken sob and continued crying. 

Clay did not know what to do. But if he didn’t act fast, he was going to pass out. 

He had read somewhere that if you held your breath during a panic attack, it would stop. But how would he get Justin to hold his breath. 

A kiss. If Clay kissed Justin, then he would hold his breath. Clay contemplated it, as he was looking down and at trembling Justin. 

Fuck it. 

And he leaned in to kiss him. Clays chapped lips met Justin’s smooth pink lips. Justin’s whole body stopped shaking and his tears stopped rolling. His body tensed in shock for a few seconds but let loose soon after and kissed him back. 

There lips were moving in sink, and Justin felt all of his previous thoughts melt away. 

Justin went up to rest a hand on Clay’s cheek and clay placed his hand on Justin’s side. 

As much as Clay did not want this moment to end, he needed air, and so did Justin. 

He pulled away and so did Justin. They started at each other for a couple of seconds, but there hands stayed in place. 

“Oh my god” was Justin’s first sentence. Then another “Oh my god.” Clay gave a light smile. “How did you do that?” Justin question. Niether of them moved. 

“I um, I read once that holding your breath would stop a panic attack” Clay let out. Justin’s hair was ruffled, his lips were pink and his cheeks were flushed. Clay imagined he looked the same. 

“When I kissed you, you held your breath.” Clay continued. “And it stopped my panic attack” Justin said in realization. Clay nodded. 

“Boys?” They heard Leanines voice through the door. Even with there faces an inch apart, they jumped away from each other in seconds. “Everything alright in there? I heard crying” Leanine continued. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine mom. We will be out in a second.” Clay’s voice rasped. They heard her foot steps walk away and down the stairs and that’s when they turned to each other. 

“I’m sorry man, that was the only-“ “It’s okay, you saved me” Clay started but Justin cut him off just like earlier. Justin gave a small smile and Clay beamed. 

Justin wiped his tears off of his face and turned to get a sip of his water. Clay started putting on his clothes which he intended to do earlier. “I’m sorry if I scared you.” Justin muttered quietly. “You didn’t scare me. I was just worried about you. What are you worried about?” Clay replied, but he think he already knew the answer. 

Justin just shrugged, and glanced at Clay. Clay gave him an raised eyebrow. “I’m scared my mom won’t sign away her parental rights, or i’ll give into her.” He gave in. “It’s going to be okay, everything’s going to be okay.” He said while grabbing his hand and giving him a gentle squeeze. Justin sniffled and smiled. 

“Boys, lets go!” He heard Clay’s mom yell from downstairs. “We better get going, she means business” Clay laughed and grabbed his and Justin’s backpack. 

They thumped down the stairs and sat down at the breakfast table. Leanne noticed Justin’s shaky demeanor and tear stained cheeks, but didn’t say anything. She would leave that conversation for later. 

The family ate there breakfast with small talk, and then Clay and Justin headed out to the car to drive to school. 

Clay put the keys in and the engine roared to life and Justin slid in the passenger seat. They sat in comfortable silence until Justin said “Usually Bryce used to calm me down before things like this. He wasn’t good at it, but he did.” “Did I do a good job at calming you down?” Clay asked while nervously glancing at Justin. 

Justin just smiled and rested his hand on the center console. Clay took his right hand away from driving and slipped his hand around Justin’s. Justin intertwined there fingers and blushed. 

And in that moment, Justin knew everything would be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> for everyone who read this previously before I updated it, I realized the ending was missing. This is longer than I intended it to be, but here it is :)


End file.
